Seals are used in aircraft engines to isolate a fluid from one or more areas/regions of the engine. For example, seals are used to control various characteristics (e.g., temperature, pressure) within the areas/regions of the engine and can be useful to ensure proper/efficient engine operation and stability. Seals can also provide a dampening function to reduce the impact of vibration on a component of the engine and are referred to as dampers or damper devices.
Dampers are susceptible to incorrect installation, which can result in suboptimal dampening or suboptimal sealing. To address this, keyed features have been incorporated into the component of the engine in an effort to preclude incorrect installation of a damper. However, the introduction of such keyed features can result in localized, elevated stress concentrations in the component and detract from the performance of the component in terms of, e.g., aerodynamics.
What is needed is a “mistake-proof” design for a damper/seal that is less susceptible to improper installation without degrading engine performance/efficiency.